You and Me
by shayna.lane
Summary: Jazz and Bella life long friends, embarking on life's new adventures in college. They deal with life's little mishaps along the way filled with love, friendship and evil bimbo's. Walls will be torn down and hearts healed in this humorous tale of love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series or their characters. **

Chapter 1

Finally the day has come I'm taking my first real step towards my future. I have dreaded this day and prayed for this day to come and now that its here, I feel a swarm of killer butterflies invading my belly.

In less then 2 months I'll be living it up in New York with my best friend by my side with nothing, but our dreams and my mustang leading the way. Oh god pinch me now.

" Ow!" "Shit." I yelped as I narrowed my eyes to the smirking jackass at my left also known as my best friend Jasper Whitlock. I could feel the eyes of the idiots around me as I felt that oh so familiar blush stain my cheeks. I paid them no attention and kept my gaze on Jazz.

I leaned into whisper " What the hell was that for ?"

" You said "Oh god pinch me now", I was just doing my rightful duty. " he replied with a smug grin. I starred straight ahead and whispered " Last time I checked you weren't god."

" Really as I recall two nights ago that's the only name that left your lips for a good 30 minutes remember, oh god! Oh god yes! God yes!" I slapped him on his thighs so hard you could hear the echo in the gym. Those idiots looked at us with a stunned expression well mostly jealous faces from the girls. I tried to look angry , but I couldn't stop the smile from slipping.

" Isabella Swan" thank god that's me I felt all eyes on me as I made my way to the principal. High school graduation a once in a life time experience that I wish I could've skipped. I'm 17 years old 5' 8" waist length wavy brown hair and light hazel eyes, with porcelain skin I stood out in a sea of tanned people. Jasper says I'm every guys wet dream and I say he's full of shit.

As I walk back to my seat my eyes meet the misty gray eyes of my best friend . I hear girls swoon when he talks in that slow southern drawl of his. He's got the voice and the bad boy good looks with wavy dirty blonde chin length hair. A lean swimmers build on his 6' 3" frame. He was always handsome in my eyes even in his awkward years.

He has scars littered across his body he feels ugly with them, but all I see is perfection. I give him my signature lazy smile as he passes me to get his diploma.

" I am proud to present the 2008 graduating class of Phoenix High" The principal yells in to the microphone. All around me I see a sea of students with tears and smiles on their faces hugs being given left and right. I hear his slow and sexy whisper in my ear

" Congratulations darling" as he places a tender kiss behind my ear. "You too Peanut" I reply "Let's find the parental(s) and ditch this popsicle stand."

As we push our way through the hoards of people we're stopped by Jaspers' fan club. Also known as The Slut Squad Britney, Amber, and Jessica.

" Like Hi Jazzy!" don't ask me who said that they all look like fricken clones to me. Blonde hair blue eyes with daddy bought boobs. I didn't know I laughed out loud at my lame joke until I heard Jasper's cough *laugh* behind me.

"Like what's so funny Smella?" I gave clone 1 a quizzical look. "Daddy bought boobs, get it cause there fake an all." Oh dam she looks pissed I was merely stating a fact oh well the truth hurts. " As if bitch we all know you got your boobs done too, I mean they just scream fake. Right girls?" "Yeah."

Just then I felt jasper stiffen behind me he doesn't like when other people put me down. " Now ladies I'm only gonna say this once, my Bella here is all natural. Not one ounce of fake in her. Unlike the 3 of you, you scream fake from head to toe inside and out. I will never be interested in any of you the only woman I'll ever need is my little lady right here. Now if you'll excuse us we have a dinner to attend." with that we walked away from high school drama and we never looked backed. " I love you, Jazz." " Dido darlin.'"

" Bella honey!" I turned at the sound of my mothers' high pitch squeal. Soon we were engulfed in a group hug, filled with whispers of love and congratulations. Our mothers were fans of the dramatics so tears were shed and kisses exchanged. While Jazz's dad and my step dad Phil looked on with pride and wide smiles. All but Charlie that is he looked slightly uncomfortable. I walked towards him and gave a quick hug. " Congrats Kid. I'm proud of you Bells." "Thanks Dad" we stood awkwardly at each others side Charlie's not big on affection. I see him for 2 weeks a year with random phone calls in between. " Hey chief thanks for coming" Jazz said. He was the son Charlie always wanted I was slightly jealous of there relationship, but what's a girl to do. " I wouldn't miss this son, I'm proud of the both of you."

We all left quickly Jazz and I wanted to have our last taste of real Mexican food at Los Tequitos. We always celebrated here this was our goodbye. Dinner was a loud affair conversation flowed easily reliving happy memories of our childhood. The smile never left our faces. After dinner ended we took a walk around the city.

"Are you ready for our adventure bumble B?" I answered with a nod as I slowly let the anxiety of the future fade away. I danced in circles around Jazz as my yellow sundress twirled in the wind. Quiet chuckles erupted around me. " I can see it all Jazz, I can taste the food we'll eat, The shuttering of old subway doors, buildings that could reach the heavens." I paused and quickly spun around as I shouted in excitement. "Oh jazz the music can you just imagine it all the different sounds and beats, the smoky bars, the whiskey voices. I can hear it now. I can taste it on my tongue."

I skipped to my mother and held her hand and swung it freely between us " I can see the colors mom, smell the stale fumes from paint lingering in the air, central park in the fall I can't wait. I took a running start and jumped on Jaspers back while laughing wildly as I took him by surprise. He spun us in circles I squealed and held on tight as I whispered " Let the adventures begin." into the night.

**A/N: I hope you like the first chapter I always liked stories based on J/B friendships. Keep in mind J/B are very close they aren't a couple, but they act that way. Bella will be a bit OOC in my story. I just don't like the insecure blushing Bella she bores me. If you have any suggestions for things to add please review and let me know. This will not be a love at first sight story for E/B and J/A. Everyone has issues and over time things will be revealed. So be patient this will be a humorous story with little drama, but a lot of friendship with a splash of romance. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series or their characters. **

**Chapter 2**

"Bella honey is that you?" Renee shouted. " Yeah mom its me, I just got the car serviced we're good to go." As I strolled into the living room I came upon a recurring scene of my mother in sweats, surrounded by photo albums and used Kleenex. I had to resist the sigh that wanted to escape. " Mom why are you looking at those silly albums, you've got the real thing in the flesh you can admire all you want." I did a little spin and plastered on my perfect Vanna White smile. It never failed to get a smile out of her. "Ah and there's that million dollar smile" I teased.

"I'm sorry honey, I'm just being silly. I'm just going to miss the 2 of you so much. This house will be so empty without you." I curled into my mother's side the same way I used to when I was a child to provide the only comfort I could. " I know how you feel mom, but you don't have to be sad about it think of all the things you'll gain. You'll get an empty house where you can have sexy times any where with know interruptions" I laughed. Her face was shocked to say the least I swear sometimes she still sees me as a little girl.

I walked away laughing to myself as I neared my room I shouted " Just no sexy time in my room! That's for me and Jazz." As I slammed my door I heard the shriek of Renee's voice "ISABELLA!"

It was nearing midnight and I was taping up the last of my boxes when I heard a loud tap on my window. "Its open" I said. " So what's this I hear about this being a restricted area for sexy time?" I burst out laughing, after a minute I crawled under the covers cuddled next to Jazz.

"I can't believe she told your mother no scratch that I can believe it at least they're not being mopey anymore. I felt like I was suffocating in sadness. Plus I can't kiss away her pain like you." I placed a few chaste kisses on his plump lips and soon it started a heated make out session. " Yay sexy times" I whispered against his smiling lips.

The next morning I woke to shady grey eyes starring at me and what felt like a thousand fingers running through my hair. " Mornin'" I croaked. " Hey sugar." I cuddled closer and wrapped my arms tight around his waist I inhaled the alluring scent of old spice and man I loved so much screw Folgers this is the best part of waking up. " You can stop with the pet names and heavy drawl you already got me in bed" I smiled. " True, but what do I have to do to make you stay?" I hopped out of bed and put on his shirt and my boy shorts while he reached his arms out and groaned in protest. " Oh know you don't Whitlock we've got a lot to do today. So get up get dressed and let's get this day over with."

5 hours later the whole family was gathered in the living room eating pizza. " Oh my Lily, do you remember this day?" They were looking at a picture of me and Jazz and 2 little boys. " Who is that mom?" she starred at me with laughter in her eyes and went on to tell the story of the day I wanted to be a boy.

_Flashback:_

_Jazz and I were playing on the swings going super high I was giggling uncontrollably while my hair whipped around my face Jasper kept chanting " Higher, higher B." We heard a boy with blonde hair calling Jasper. " Hey J you wanna play pirates with us?" Jasper jump off his swing he was so cool like that he totally looked like a ninja when he jumped in the air. I just dragged my shoes in the dirt I was to scared to jump. " Hey James, can Bella play with us she'd make an awesome pirate." I nodded my head quickly. " Uh no way we don't play with girls plus my brother said if you don't have a penis you can't play pirates." I was so confused I looked at Jasper and his blushing cheeks and asked "What's a penis?" my eyes filled up with tears when I heard James and his friend laugh at me. I ran towards my mom so they wouldn't see me cry._

"_Oh honey what's wrong? Did you fall? Are you hurt?" I shook my head and wiped my tears. " James said I couldn't play pirates with them cuz I don't gots a penis, can I have one mommy? I really wanna play." I plead with my hands clasp tight I gave her the best puppy dog eyes I had. " Um how about some ice cream instead?" I shook my head and stomped my feet and screamed "I want a PENIS!"_

The room was suddenly filled with roaring laughter at my expense " Ha Ha laugh it up some family you are" I grumbled. " Aw Honey B don't be a downer that's the kind of memory to tell the grand kids some day" Lily crooned. " No! No one will here that story ever again now I remember all the weird looks I got that day. I wonder what happened to James?" Jasper looked at me incredulously.

" He went to school with us as I recall he asked you to the spring fling sophomore year and you kicked him in the nuts because he said" and I quote " Jasper's a fag you should get with a real man, after you told him we were going together." I tried to recall this memory, but I came up blank and shrugged " I guess I tend to lock out unwanted memories at least I got my revenge I bet it sucked to have a penis that day" I laughed along with everyone.

"Well kids I think its time for you to get some rest you've got a long drive to Washington" we nodded in agreement. We showered and got ready for bed I fell into a deep sleep and was awoken by my Ihome playing Situations by Escape the fate.

_Situations are irrelevant now_

_She loves the way that I tease_

_I love the way that she breaths_

_I touched her (oooh)_

_She touched my (aah)_

_It was the craziest thing _

I stumbled out of bed and got dressed robotically I slipped into my worn out grey skinny jeans and Japers The Clash t-shirt that fit me snuggly and topped it off with my purple and black flannel shirt. I threw up my hair in a messy bun. Did my normal morning routine applied my eye liner, and I was good to go.

I took my time as I headed down for breakfast soaking up all the memories. Pictures filled the walls there were the school pics, family vacations and random candid shots. My old sketches were incased in black frames. Renee kept every drawing, but my very first mural held no frame around it. It was a badly drawn field of daisies with 2 stick figure people laying in the sun. I tried my hardest to keep the tears at bay I refused to cry in front of everyone I'd have my mini breakdown when we're a 100 miles away.

Breakfast was a quiet affair I looked upon the faces of the people I loved and finally realized that I wouldn't have the privileged of seeing there smiling faces every day. I'd miss my mother's erratic behavior and her need for constant change to fill her days with new hobbies.

I'd miss my morning runs with Phil I enjoyed the comforting silence his presence provided. He never tried to take my fathers place, but in all honesty he was my dad. He taught me how to play sports, defend myself in a nutshell he had a major role in shaping me into the woman I am today and I will miss him dearly.

Lily and Richard, Jazz's parents were always there for me. Lily would drag me shopping every chance she got. I hated when people spent money on me, but I could never deny her happiness. I was the daughter she always wanted I'd miss Lily the most. Jazz looked identical to his father but where Jazz was calm and cautious Richard was boisterous and inviting he taught me how to win every argument and I'm proud to say I never loose.

The good-byes were short and sweet no words were needed this wasn't a good-bye it was simply see you later. We hopped into my 1966 black mustang convertible and set out for our long ass journey to Forks, Washington. The drive was silent mostly because Jazz was dead asleep it gave me time to shed my silent tears and let the wind blow it away before the evidence was left.

This is what we wanted our freedom, our new start to change. Why did it have to be so damn terrifying?

**AN: next chapter I won't go into much detail of there road trip a few stops here and there to showcase there friendship if you have any ideas where you want them to stop in California and Oregon message me The Cullen's will appear in the next chapter hopefully. I'm sorry if the build up is slow I'll speed it up I promise.**


End file.
